Chocolate
by Love'sLike
Summary: Porque todos tienen placeres secretos, y eso no excluia a Francia. Porque hasta el tenia algo que disfrutaba de la misma manera que disfruta el sexo, y todo gracias a ese lindo pais americano.


**Primero que nada, dejenme darles una disculpa por mi enorme ausencia. No habia estado estable emocionalmente, y cuando mas o menos me recupere me enferme, solo para despues volver a caer en depresion.**

**De nuevo les pido una disculpa y les digo que estoy trabajando en la traduccion y en Puertos Saqueados.**

**Y como ya saben, Hetalia no es mio y sus personajes tampoco. Solo los uso para divertirme un poco~**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

**Chocolate**

Francia tenía muchos placeres en su vida como, por ejemplo, las mujeres, el vino, el queso, molestar ingleses cejones, invadir regiones vitales, dar amor a todo el mundo – literalmente –, acosar a todo ser vivo que se pasara frente suyo, y un gran etc. a esa lista interminable.

Pero había un placer del que nadie sabía, o tal vez no sospechaban.

Francia tenía un especial placer por el chocolate.

Y ese era normal viendo cómo eran todos sus demás gustos, pero si alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que más disfrutaba – a demás del sexo –, no esperaban que el respondiera sobre ese dulce.

Pero todo tiene un por qué, y esa pequeña adicción por dicha golosina café, también.

Todo ocurrió un día en casa del francés. Él estaba en su cocina mientras cocinaba algunos postres, pues ese día, Canadá lo acompañaba por asuntos de negocios.

El canadiense estaba en su sala mientras él estaba en su cocina, pues aunque él fuera el país del amor y quisiera darle real y pasional amor a todo ser frente a él, simplemente no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo con el más chico. El era demasiado inocente como para salir con un pervertido como el francés, y eso realmente no lo hubiera molestado antes de no ser que realmente se sintiera atraído por alguien; y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el chico que lo esperaba sentado en ese sillón.

Dio una sacudida a su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso o su casi nula fuerza de voluntad sobre temas de lindos canadienses violables se iría a la mierda, por lo que prefirió seguir concentrado en las trufas que estaba preparando. Siguió agitando la mezcla que tenía entre sus manos para después detenerse y girar levemente el rostro para asegurarse que su invitado no estaba cerca y acercar la cuchara con la cual haría las trufas a su boca para dar una pequeña probada. Cerró los ojos unos momentos saboreando el delicioso sabor del chocolate en su paladar para, seguidamente, darle una mirada y sonrisa satisfecha a la mezcla y relamerse los labios.

– Disculpe, señor Francia, ¿todo va bien? – lo sorprendió la suave voz del canadiense, pues no lo había escuchado llegar.

– Oh, _mon petite_, no te preocupes. Todo esta _très__bien _– le respondió el francés girando levemente y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿No ocupa ayuda en nada? – pregunto suavemente mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para ponerse a su altura, cosa que le provoco ternura al francés. Ese chico siempre era tan lindo y atento.

– Muchas gracias _petite,_ pero todo está perfecto – le respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa para después voltearse a seguir con su tarea. Pero justo cuando estaba por empezar, Francia siente como Canadá toma su cara y lamen la comisura de sus labios.

Pasó un momento de silencio entre los dos hasta que Canadá reaccionó con un enorme sonrojo y balbuceos para después disculparse y regresar a la sala a esperar al francés.

Pocas cosas pueden ocasionar que dicha nación se quede sorprendida y paralizada, pero ese acto lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate. Después de que el canadiense saliera de la cocina, llevó lentamente su mano hacia la comisura antes lamida para después ver un poco de chocolate en sus dedos. Y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, un gran sonrojo invadió su cara.

Intentando serenarse, fue a mojarse la cara con el agua de la llave. Tenía que calmarse, realmente tenía que calmarse o terminaría saltando sobro Canadá y no quería eso.

"_Autocontrol Francia, un poco de autocontrol. Solo esta vez autocontrol_" se repetía mentalmente mientras se palmeaba la cara. Una vez se sintió más tranquilo se dirigió hacia su baño. La torre Eiffel había despertado y si seguía así, invadiría Canadá.

* * *

– Y por eso me gusta tanto el chocolate – terminó de contar Francia a la nación sentada a un lado de él.

– Bueno, ahora me repites ¿por qué carajos me estabas contando eso? – preguntó Inglaterra mientras seguía hojeando la revista erótica entre sus manos.

– Solo para demostrarte que mi poder de autocontrol es mayor estos días y que planeo ir en serio con _le petite Canada_, por lo cual apreciaría que dejaras de maldecirme cada que lo voy a saludar – le respondió el barbón al cejón, el cual cerró su revista por unos momentos para voltearlo a ver fijamente y después regresar a su lectura.

– Sobre mi cadáver – respondió normalmente. Francia solo pudo sacar su pañuelo rosa y morderlo mientras lagrimeaba dramáticamente sobre la injusticia del inglés. Una vez vio que no le haría caso, guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y saco una barra de chocolate.

Porque si, cada vez que Francia comía un chocolate dejaba una pequeña porción embarrada en su comisura, esperando que en una de esas a su pequeña ex colonia le saliera lo francés y se lo volviera a quitar con la lengua y no con-

– Señor Francia, tiene un poco de chocolate embarrado. Tome, le regalo este pañuelo para que se lo quite – le dijo la joven nación mientras le tendía el pañuelo. La nación más vieja solo pudo sonreír y aceptarlo.

Porque él aún tenía la esperanza de que le volviera a quitar el chocolate con la lengua y no un feo pañuelo.

* * *

**Y eso seria! Mi primer Franada -tecnicamente el segundo, pero el primero no me gusto-.**

**De nuevo me disculpo y les prometo que en estos dias subire otra historia, lo prometo.**

**Cualquier cosa que decir, con un review me lo pueden hacer saber c:**

**Los leo luego!**


End file.
